The Holiday Story
by bargil
Summary: A Max/99 Christmas story.


Amanda Smart was driving to her parents' house. It was getting close to Christmas, which had been difficult for the Smart family since her dad had passed away three years earlier.

Christmas had been the favorite holiday in the Smart family. And their dad had been the ringleader. He would take them to a tree farm and they would find the best tree and bring it home. He would hang the mistletoe in a strategic place so he could grab their mother and kiss her. Amanda smiled thinking about it. The four kids would yell "Yuk!" as their dad kissed their mother passionately. Her older brother, Zach, would yell, "Get a room!" Their parents would start giggling like school kids. On Christmas day, their dad was as excited as they were. If she and her siblings weren't awake first, their dad would wake them and yell: "Santa's come!" As everyone opened presents, their dad's eyes would shine as much as the children's'. He would buy special presents for Mom, which would cause her to get misty-eyed and romantic and call him "Love". That would start Zach yelling: "Get a room!" When the children were older, Mom told them that Dad's childhood hadn't been good and he was determined to make Christmas special. He had, and Amanda and her brothers and sister were grateful. When he died, it seemed Christmas died with him. Their mother mourned his loss and couldn't think of the holidays. The first Christmas after Dad died, it had been quiet, at her brother Zach's house, because he had two sons and he and his wife, Lin, wanted Christmas to be as normal as possible. The second Christmas after their father passed, her mother still couldn't bring herself to celebrate, so Zach had a bigger celebration. This time, her sister, Maxie, came from overseas with her husband and son and it was fun watching the children open their presents. Zach also toasted their Dad, which caused their Mom to leave the room. This year, Mandy had a conference with her siblings to see if they could get Mom to have Christmas at the house. Maxie, as a married woman and mother, told Mandy, "Just wait till you meet someone special and you'll understand why Mom feels the way she does." Mandy was as stubborn as her dad and said: "Dad would hate Mom to keep mourning. Let Jimmy and I talk to her." Maxie sighed and said: "You know how your brother is. He puts his foot in his mouth all the time. You better make sure Jimmy doesn't say anything silly." Mandy agreed. Mom said Jimmy was just like Dad; enthusiastic and bull-headed and lovable.

Mandy arrived herself at her parents' house and to her dismay, Jimmy's car was already there. "Oh boy", thought Mandy. "I hope he didn't start without me". Mandy walked into the house and called out. Her mother answered: "In the kitchen". Mandy walked into the kitchen and at the table was her mom and Jimmy. "Hi Sweetie," said her mother, getting up to give her a kiss. "Well, it's about time you showed up," said Jimmy. Mandy rolled her eyes. Her mother brought her a cup of coffee. Jimmy spoke up. "Mom, we've, Zach, Maxie, Mandy and I've been talking. We think you should have Christmas this year." Mandy made a noise and Jimmy kicked her in the shins. "Mom, we think it would be a tribute to Dad to have Christmas here because he loved it so much." There was silence, and 99 spoke. "You know, I've missed your dad dreadfully. I still wake up thinking he just got up to make the coffee. But you know what your dad would say? He would hate that I'd still be miserable. I've been thinking about the grandchildren. The boys want to have Christmas here. They haven't forgotten Christmas with your dad. Would you two be willing to help me?" Would they! Jimmy and Mandy got up to hug their mother and Jimmy knocked his coffee over in his excitement.

"Okay, what do you want to do first?" asked 99. Mandy and Jimmy looked at each other. "The Christmas cards," they said. 99 said, "Jimmy, could you get them out of the attic?" Jimmy got up and ran up the stairs. "Mom," said Mandy. "Are you sure, he'll be okay?" 99 looked at her daughter and laughed. After a few minutes of banging and crashing, Jimmy came down with the box. The kids had decorated it when they were small. The colors and decorations had faded, but it still looked beautiful to Mandy. They opened the box and Jimmy and Mandy pored through it. It was filled with Christmas cards, mostly ones they had made as kids and the ones from their grandmother, as well as the ones from Max and 99's grandchildren. There were also ones 99 and Max had given each other that they had saved. Mandy and Jimmy laughed at the cards they made when they were small; the cotton ball snowmen, the lopsided Santas and the reindeer that looked like dogs. Mandy found one she made especially for Max when she was seven. She had drawn a candle on the front and inside she had written, "I luv u Daddy". Mandy's eyes filled with tears. She remembered the reason for the card. She had been old enough to realize her mom and dad worked dangerous jobs and the family almost lost their dad. Mandy was beginning to realize how difficult a holiday could be without a loved one. They reached the bottom of the box and Jimmy said, "Hey, there's a piece of paper or something stuck at the bottom." He turned the box over and shook it. The paper fell out. "It's not a paper; it's a card," said Mandy. She picked it up and looked at it. It was an old card; it looked like one from the 1960s. The front had a winter scene with 'Merry Christmas' written across. Inside, in her dad's handwriting was "Christmas, 1967. 99. Thank you for making this Christmas so special. Max." Mandy looked at her mother. She pushed the card across to her. 99 looked at it and flushed slightly. "I thought it had been thrown out," she said softly. Mandy asked, "What was special about that Christmas? You weren't married yet, were you?" 99 shook her head and looked off in the distance. "I would have thought your dad would have told you." Both 99 and Jimmy shook their heads. "Tell us, Mom," said Jimmy. "Please?" 99 smiled. "Just like your dad. Okay." She stood up. "Let's get comfortable in the den." Jimmy decided to start a fire which took a few minutes and then the three of them sat down.

* * *

Maxwell Smart walked down the halls of Control. The Christmas holidays was in full swing. Everyone was in a good mood. Control had solved some critical cases, so everyone was in the holiday mood, including the Chief. Max headed to the Chief's office stopping to speak to Larabee. "Well, tomorrow I'm off to golf in Florida," said Max smiling. "Fun in the sun and hopefully a hole in one." Max grinned at his pun. He sat on the edge of Larabee's desk. "Working again this Christmas?" he asked.

"No," said Larabee. "As a matter of fact, 99 is subbing for me this year."

Max looked at him. "What do you mean 99 is taking your place? She always goes to visit her mother."

"Max. Don't forget I just got married. Mary and I want to spend some time together."

"Of course. How stupid of me. Sorry about that." Max got up and headed to 99's office. He knocked on the door and her sultry voice said, "Come in." Max walked in 99 was sitting at her desk, surrounded by files.

"99, what are you doing?" asked Max.

99 looked at him. "Hi Max. I'm trying to catch up on filing."

"That's not what I mean, 99. Why are you not going home for Christmas?"

"You know Max that Larabee and Mary are just married and want to spend their first Christmas together. I volunteered to work the holiday."

"99, what about your mother?"

"What about her?"

"You're leaving her alone at Christmas!"

99 laughed. "Oh Max. My mother isn't alone. We have family and friends out there. Besides, I talked to Mom about this and she's fine. She knew there'd be one day when I wouldn't be able to make it home."

Max looked relieved. "Okay, 99. It's just a shame that a beautiful woman like you has to spend the holiday alone."

99 looked at him. Max was a mass of contradictions. And she was crazy about him. He was a great spy; there was no middle ground between good and evil. He could be protective of her and ignore her. And there were times if another man was interested in her (even a Kaos agent) he could act jealous. As she watched Max, he realized what he had said and was turning red. Sometimes his mouth ran on before his brain went into action. "Well, um, I better let you get back to work," Max said. He turned, banged into the door and left.

* * *

It was the Control Holiday party. It was held at the Control deli. Max walked in and was immediately surrounded by female Control co-workers. He smiled and tried to listen to their conversation, but was searching the room for 99. He saw her at the far end of the room with Agent 75. Max's eyes narrowed has he watched the scene. 75 must have been spiking his drink because he was acting tipsy. He was trying to imagine the conversation:

Agent 75: "Hey 99, how about joining the celebration." His words slurred as he spoke.

99: "It sounds like you've been celebrating for a while." She poured herself coffee.

Agent 75: "See what I have?" He held up mistletoe. "How about we take advantage of this?"

99: "It's nice of you to think of it, but no thank you." 99 took her coffee and started to walk away.

75 grabbed her arm. "Now baby, your friend Max is busy. Just spend some time with me."

99 looked at his hand on her arm. "If you don't remove your arm, I'll break it."

75 was either more drunk or stupid than he looked. He tightened his grip on her arm. . .

"Max, are you listening?" Max had been watching the scenario with 75 and 99 and turned around to the speaker. "Sorry about that. I'm taking in the holiday atmosphere." Suddenly, there was a yell across the room. Max said, "Excuse me."

In the meantime, 99 had taken 75's arm and twisted behind his back. "I think you've had enough fun for one day, 75, don't you?" 75 whimpered. "Okay. I'm going to let go and you go sit down and sober up. Okay?" 75 nodded. 99 let go and pushed him in the direction of a group of agents. "Get him some black coffee," 99 ordered. She grabbed her coffee and went to sit with Professor Carlson.

Max arrived at the table the same time as 99. "Are you all right?" he asked. "Yes," answered 99.

"You are going to report this to the Chief, right?" asked Max.

99 looked at him. "Why?"

Max looked at her. "I know it's the Holiday Party, but I wouldn't trust him as my partner if he's going let go like that."

"You know. You're right Max. I'll write him up when I get back to my office," said 99.

"I'm always right," said Max smugly. He got up from the table. "I better make sure the guy isn't driving home."

Carlson looked at 99. "You know, he's right."

99 rolled her eyes. "Not you too!"

Carlson laughed. "Not that! I mean, you want to trust that person."

"Yes," said 99, watching Max taking charge of the situation.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve day. Control was quiet. 99 was in the Chief's office doing the files. 99 hated filing, but the Chief hated it more. She volunteered to work on the files while he was gone. The Chief's phone rang. 99 frowned and picked it up. "Chief's office," she answered. "99? It's me, Max."

"Max?" exclaimed 99. "You're in Florida already?"

"Actually, I'm not. My flight got cancelled because of the weather. It's snowing like crazy."

"I'm sorry, Max. Where are you calling from?"

"Well, I didn't want to scare you. I'm standing outside the Chief's office."

"What!" 99 pushed the button to open the door. There was Max holding his shoe phone, grinning sheepishly.

"Hi 99." Max spoke into his shoe phone. "Never mind." He stooped and put the shoe back on.

"Why are you here, Max?" asked 99 suspiciously.

"I told you. My flight was cancelled."

99 folded her arms. "You're not checking up on me, are you?"

Max looked hurt. "Why would I do that? I do have something to ask you. I understand the National Cathedral plays music at midnight. You wouldn't want to go would you?" He looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm supposed to be on duty, Max. Besides, what about your flight"

"  
Don't worry about that. Anyway, you have communication devices. If there's a problem, someone will get in touch with you."

99 smiled at him. "It sounds lovely. I'd love to go with you."

Max smiled. I'll pick you up, okay?"

* * *

Later . . .

The music was wonderful. The church was packed. It was one of the largest cathedrals in the country. 99 looked sideways at Max. He was enjoying the music. 99 knew Max would rather listen to any kind of music except the new-fangled kind. At the end of the service, Max and 99 came out to find it was snowing. "Look how beautiful it is," said 99. "Yes," said Max, looking at 99. 99 was beautiful, with the snow starting to stick to her hat. He took arm and placed it beneath his. "Let's go to the car," he said. Max was sitting in the car deciding if he should kiss 99. "It's Christmas, after all," he was thinking. "May be just a friendly peck on the cheek. . ."

"Max? Are you all right?" asked 99.

Max shook his head. "Sorry about that, 99. I was thinking what a beautiful night it's been."

99 smiled at him. "Thank you again for taking me tonight. I really enjoyed it." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Max turned red. "Well, we better get moving before the snow gets deep."

* * *

Christmas morning. . .

99 was at the Chief's desk, going through the files. She just got off the phone, wishing her mother a Merry Christmas. She hoped it would be a long quiet day. Although, it would be just like Kaos to act like the Grinch.

After a while, 99 thought she heard something in the outer office. "I must be crazy," she thought. "It sounds like music." 99 took her gun, and hit the button to open the door. She found Max trying unsuccessfully trying to hide something behind his back and Christmas carols playing on a portable record player. "Max! What are you doing here? I thought you were trying to get down to Florida."

"Well, you know, with the snow, it's difficult to get flights out."

99 was looking at him. "What, 99?" asked Max still trying to hide something behind his back.

"Max, what are you holding?"

"This? Oh, well, it's a little something for you." Max put it on the desk.

The something was a poinsettia plant. It was beautiful. It was a beautiful red color.

"Max, you didn't have to do this!"

"Well, I was thinking about a partridge in a pear tree, but I think they'd be hard to find."

99 laughed. "Oh Max. You're so thoughtful."

Max smiled. "I am, aren't I? I also stopped at the diner and got donuts and coffee."

"You know, Max, I am hungry. These look great."

Max smiled. "You don't mind if I have one, do you?"

99 smiled back. "Of course not, Max."

* * *

Christmas day was quiet without any issues (thank goodness). 99 received a call from the Chief telling her she could go home if she wished. 99 headed to Max's office to let him know she was leaving. She found his office empty. She assumed he got a flight to Florida. 99 was a bit disappointed. She hoped to see him. 99 grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a quick note: "Max, you were so sweet to think of me at Christmas. Thanks, 99." 99 thought about writing 'love' but thought she would be too bold. She would thank him in person after the holidays.

* * *

99 returned to the office the day after New Years. It was great spending time with her mom and her family. While she was away, she kept thinking of Max. 99 hoped he got down to Florida okay. She walked into her office and found an envelope on her chair. It was addressed '99'. She picked it up and opened. It was a Christmas card with a winter scene with 'Merry Christmas' written across the top. She opened it and inside it was written: "Christmas 1967. 99. Thank you for making this Christmas so special. Max." 99 stared into space. She put the card down and headed to the Max's office. Max hadn't arrived yet, so she went to the Chief's office. Larabee was sitting in the outer office. "Hi 99," said Larabee. "I hope you had a good holiday."

99 smiled. "Both were great. How about you?"

Larabee looked puzzled. "Both? Weren't you on duty Christmas?"

"Well," said 99. "Max missed his flight to Florida and spent time with me on Christmas. It was very nice of him."

Larabee cleared his throat. "I guess you didn't know, 99."

"Know what?" asked 99.

"Max never goes away at Christmas. It's a story I thought everyone knew. He had a difficult childhood."

99 stared at Larabee. She whispered, "Why didn't he tell me?"

Larabee looked at his desk. "He hasn't really told anyone. It's bits and pieces and rumors. I thought he might have told you."

99 swallowed. "No."

Larabee said, "You should be flattered he spent time with you. He probably felt sorry for you."

99 turned and headed down the hall to Max's office. Larabee thought, "What did I say?"

Max had just come into his office. He saw the note from 99 and was reading it when his office door suddenly opened. He jumped and turned around and said, "Don't do that!"

99 walked into his office with a grim look on her face. Max looked at her and said, "99? Is there something wrong?" 99 took his face in her hands and kissed him on the lips. Max's eyes widened for a moment, and then he pulled her into his arms. 99 pulled away first. Her eyes were filled with tears. "Max? Why didn't you tell me?"

Max pulled away and turned away from 99. "What am I supposed to tell you?"

99 was wiping her eyes. "About spending Christmas alone, you idiot. Why didn't you trust me?"

Max looked at her. "I do trust you. How could we be partners if I didn't trust you?"

99 looked at him, "Max. . ."

Max sighed. "99 there are things inside of me I have not told a soul. You have to trust me. I will tell you eventually, but could you patient with me?"

99 smiled through her tears. "Yes Max. For you, I will be patient."

* * *

Mandy and Jimmy were silent. The fire was going low. Jimmy threw another log on the fire. Mandy cleared her throat. "What a wonderful story," she said. "Yeah", said Jimmy. "Great."

99 smiled at them. "I'm surprised your father didn't tell you about it."

"No," said Mandy and Jimmy together.

99 stood up. "Well, if we are going to have the holidays here, we have to get busy. Do you two want to get the tree?"

Mandy and Jimmy looked at each other. "We'll go to the place Daddy took us," said Jimmy.

* * *

Christmas Day. . .

The Smart family was gathered around the table. Zach sat at the head of the table. 99 sat at the foot. The rest of family filled the table with the grandchildren still excited from opening presents. Zach tapped his water glass to get everyone's attention. "Okay, let's have some toasts. First, to Mom. The best Mom and Grandma we know." Everyone applauded and raised their glass. 99's eyes filled with tears. "Now," said Zach. "One more toast. To Dad. He may not be here physically, but I know he's here in spirit. To Dad!"


End file.
